Scars
by insertcleverandwittytitlehere
Summary: Draco stared at his naked body reflecting in the bathroom mirror. His eyes raked over the rawness of his skin, the scars jutting out like an angry, red roadmap across his flesh. And he wondered, how could anyone see past this? How could anyone ever love this?


Draco stared at his naked body reflecting in the bathroom mirror. His eyes raked over the rawness of his skin, the scars jutting out like an angry, red roadmap across his flesh.

He realized this was the first time in six years that he stopped to consider the jagged lines, each a permanent reminder of the dark curse Potter had etched in his skin.

How could anyone see past these scars? How could anyone ever love _this_?

Quickly, Draco pulled on his pants. He averted his eyes, unwilling or unable to look back at himself in the mirror. His heart was sinking into the very pit of his stomach, a blackened weight driving him deeper into the self-hatred he felt pulsing through his veins.

He was a fool for ever falling for her.

A knock at the door made Draco's head snap to attention. The door creaked open, leaving his torso exposed to his visitor.

"Draco?" Astoria asked, her head peeking through the open slot. He turned from her, heart racing.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said, his voice faltering. Cursing himself, he closed his eyes. He'd hurt her so much in such a short time, and now he was going to have to do it again.

This whole getaway weekend had been a mistake. How could he even flirt with the idea of happiness after everything he'd done? After everything he failed to do?

Last night was the first time they had taken the next step toward intimacy. He truly thought he could do it, in his family's summer cabin, in the dark, away from her piercing emerald eyes. But he couldn't, instead leaving her alone in the master bedroom while he crawled onto the cabin's couch and silently cried himself to sleep. She was still sleeping when he stepped into the shower that morning to wash away his guilt.

And now he was standing exposed to her, all the shame rushing right back. He could feel her walk around him, face him. She made no audible sound. Did not gasp in horror or run away. She was there, in front of him, watching.

A moment later, he felt her delicate touch on his face, could feel the weight of her eyes piercing his skin. His body tensed. Somewhere in the recesses of his brain, Draco tried to push out the thought that this was the first time she had ever truly seen him without a shirt.

He could not, would not, open his eyes. Not now, nearly naked and exposed.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, but he couldn't hug back. Astoria pushed her body flush against his, her cheek pressed into his own, her lips brushing against his ear.

She whispered, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

They sank to the floor, Draco's arms clutching her as his entire being finally collapsed. He buried his face in her raven colored hair, his sobs rendering him breathless as she stroked his back, his neck, his arms, never stopping as she whispered over and over, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

When he finally stopped, she was curled into his side, still running her hand over his arms. The air in the bathroom felt cool against his exposed skin and the floor was hard beneath his legs.

But nothing mattered except Astoria.

"I thought you'd leave," he tried to say, but the words came out wet and scratchy, his throat still thick with tears.

"I'm not that shallow," she quipped, her fingers tentatively moving away from his arms and to his chest. She traced the lines along his body with her fingertips, each caress as gentle as a feather. Draco's breath hitched in his throat.

"Relax," Astoria sat up staring at him. Her eyes, he noticed, were also filled with unshed tears. "I will never hurt you, Draco Malfoy," she whispered. "Not ever."

Then she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the longest of his scars. Her lips ran across the lines, down his chest, over his stomach, until they no longer shone against his skin like angry red marks. Draco watched as the tears finally spilled from her eyes.

He pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in his arms.

"I'll never hurt you, Story."

And for the first time in a long time, he felt whole.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for the QLFC Daily Prophet challenge Here a Drabble, There a Drabble...

Written for the fluff category (although this one got a little angsty).

743 words


End file.
